The present invention relates to transforming a website in order to place the website under dynamic web content management, and more specifically, to transforming static websites in order to place the static websites under dynamic web content management.
A static website contains web pages that are stored as HyperText Markup Language (HTML) files. The static website's web pages are stored in a file system, such as a server or a user's local file system. The static website's web pages are made available to a user over a network or directly from the user's local file system. Further, when a user accesses the static website's web pages, the static website's web pages are delivered to the user exactly as they are stored on the file system.